


Lover, Killas.

by Bobabaka



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk | Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun - Freeform, LeeMinhyuk/Yookihyun, M/M, Minor Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Showki, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, kihyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobabaka/pseuds/Bobabaka
Summary: Yoo Kihyun menjalani hubungan terlarang dengan kakaknya. Selagi mulai terasa muak dengan hidupnya yang selalu di atur dan di kekang, ia bertemu dengan Minhyuk.Seseorang yang bersedia menjadi tumpuannya, hanya untuk melarikan diri dari beratnya kencangnya pelukan Hyunwoo.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Akan ada tiga prolog untuk masing-masing karakter.

Hubungan kita tidaklah sespesial yang terlihat. Atau mungkin memang tidak ada hubungan yang spesial diantara aku dan dirimu? Itu tidak terlihat seperti kita perlu sebuah hubungan yang jelas ketika tidak ada lagi garis yang perlu menjadi batas diantara aku dan kau.

Apakah itu sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Ketika Ayahku menikahi Ibumu? Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu sehari sebelum pernikahan keduanya? 

Bukankah mulanya kau tidak menyukaiku? Terlihat jelas dimatamu bahwa kau tidak senang dengan keberadaanku? Apa karena kau berharap Ayahku seorang pria dewasa yang memang belum menikah? Atau kau mungkin mengharapkan Ayahku tidak memiliki anak walaupun sudah pernah menikah?

Itu tidak seperti aku ingin kau mengakui-ku. Tapi ada kalanya aku muak dengan caramu menatapku. Terlihat seperti aku tidak diinginkan untuk bergabung bersama keluarga barumu.

Tapi lihatlah dirimu? Terkena karma huh? 

Ini tidak terlihat seperti aku menikmati apa yang telah kita lalui, tetapi setiap kali aku melihatmu entah kenapa aku penasaran. 

Bagaimana jika aku membuat masalah, apa kau akan khawatir? Atau bagaimana jika aku tertimpa masalah, apa kau akan ikut bersedih?

Tapi daripada keduanya, aku lebih tertarik untuk melihat wajah marahmu setiap kali kau cemburu. Sangat menyenangkan. Melihat bagaimana kau akan bertingkah keras dan berkata kasar padaku.

Kau mungkin terlihat tidak tertarik mulanya, tapi kita selalu berakhir bercinta dengan panas dimana dan kapanpun aku tengah membicarakan pria lain. Jujur saja, bagian itulah yang terhebat. Saat kau tidak bisa menahan diri selain harus menyetubuhiku semalaman dengan emosi yang meluap, agar aku berhenti. -K


	2. Prolog 2/3

Saat itu mungkin aku masih tidak dapat menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Karena aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang ku rasakan. 

Aku ragu untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Yang sebenarnya aku hanyalah takut. Takut pada akan seperti apa kau memandangku jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya.

Karena hari itu hatiku berdebar dengan kencang saat aku melihatmu. Awalnya ku kira aku hanya senang memiliki keluarga baru.

Ingat ciuman pertama yang kita lakukan di atap sekolah, setelah aku memukul murid lain yang mengucilkanmu? Saat itulah aku yakin pada perasaanku untukmu.

Aku ingin menjagamu, dan melindungimu. Menyimpanmu untuk kumiliki seorang diri.

Maka dari itu kulakukan, aku ingin menjadi semua pertamamu. Termasuk Sex, di hari sepulang sekolah, ketika orang tua kita pergi untuk jamuan penting di kantor ayahmu.

Apa yang kita lakukan saat itu sangat berantakan. Aku bertingkah seolah aku mengetahui banyak, padahal aku hanya mencoba-coba seperti yang ku lihat dalam video porno. 

Saat tubuhmu menggeliat karena tidak nyaman dengan sensasi yang belum pernah kau rasakan, terlihat indah di mataku. Terutama wajah merahmu yang malu. Apakah itu di sebabkan karena itu adalah kali pertama kau telanjang di depan orang lain? Atau karena milikku besar terus menusuk ke dalam dirimu? Atau mungkin aku memang begitu sexy dimatamu?

Tapi suara erangan tertahan dan desahan kencangmu saat itu sukses menjadi canduku. Sampai aku ingin terus melakukannya setiap kali kita punya kesempatan

Agar kau tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan pria-pria brengsek di luar sana hanya untuk memuaskan hasratmu. Karena aku sudah sangat hebat jika itu dalam urusan ranjang. Bukankah begitu? Karena kau menikmatinya. – H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ~~~


	3. Prolog 3/3

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku terlihat seperti orang luar diantara kalian? Tetapi tidak ada salahnya untuk masuk ke dalam hubungan yang bahkan tidak memiliki status dengan jelas.

Sebab sejak awal aku sudah tertarik denganmu.

Ekspresi cemas dan gelisah kentara di wajahmu. Tatapan sengit tapi menyakitkan yang kau buat di hadapanku. Membuatku penasaran, apa kiranya yang tengah kau fikirkan?

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba ketika kau sendiripun takut dengan hubungan kalian. Aku berharap kau bersandar padaku ketika kau kesulitan untuk mengusai perasaanmu sendiri.

Kau harus terjatuh dalam pelukanku ketika kau mulai ragu dengan apa sudah kalian jalani. Ketika kau mulai merasa jengah dengan semua sikap kekanakan kakakmu itu. Saat dimana kau sudah terlalu muak dengan caranya memperlakukanmu.

Kemunafikan yang kau simpan di balik wajahmu yang tenang. Keingintahuan yang kau tekan dengan baik di belakang pandangan kosongmu.

Cukup untuk membuatku merasa perlu melemparmu ke atas ranjang, kemudian kita akan bercinta hingga lupa dengan urusan dunia. Itu sangat menggoda ketika kau seperti meminta tolong padaku untuk melenyapkan semua hal yang mengganggumu.

Aku ingin kau menggunakanku. Untuk menghadapinya.

Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku. Karena mungkin memang sejak awal tidak ada ruang untukku di hatimu.

Tapi dengan bodohnya aku mendorong diri, lalu justru jatuh dalam pesonamu. 

Sampai harus merasakan hal semenyakitkan ini hanya karena aku tanpa sadar sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu. – M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ~~~


	4. Hari yang Masih Sama

Untuk yang kesekian kali, angin berhembus kencang dari jendela yang terbuka. Kihyun tidak lagi terpejam. Netranya sibuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai terasa menusuk mata.

Dengan perlahan juga sedikit tertahan ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali diikuti mulutnya yang sibuk menguap lebar-lebar. Direnggangkan tubuh yang terasa mati rasa itu, sebelum bangkit dari ranjang menuju dapur sesudah memungut asal kemeja yang tergelak di lantai.

“Sudah bangun?”

Kihyun membawa matanya melirik ke ruang tamu. Dengan secangkir teh yang baru saja di seduh, ia bergerak menuju sang pemilik suara. Ikut duduk bersandar di sofa sembari menonton berita pagi ditelevisi.

“Tumben kau masih disini, biasanya pergi dini hari.” Menyeruput teh-nya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, Kihyun membawa pandangannya kepada sang lawan bicara yang sibuk mengikik karena celetukannya.

“Tidak ada hal mendesak yang harus kulakukan pagi ini, harusnya aku yang bertanya. Sudah hampir jam sembilan dan kau baru bangun tidur, tidak pergi bekerja?”

Kihyun tidak segera menjawab, yang ia lakukan justru meletakkan cangkir yang ia pegang ke atas meja. Lalu naik ke pangkuan, mengalungkan lengan di leher. Kemudian dengan senyum tipis ia mengikis jarak untuk sebuah ciuman.

“Haruskah aku bolos hari ini? Kau melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Paris hampir sebulan penuh, aku tidak yakin yang semalam cukup untukmu.” Seringai kecil mengukir di bibirnya. Ia tahu lawan bicaranya akan lemah dengan ajakan nakal yang ia ujar secara tidak sengaja tersebut.

Maka dari itu segera ia menarik diri, dan berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar sembari melepas kemeja yang ia pakai asal hingga menampilkan tubuh telanjangnya dengan tatapan seduktif. “Kau boleh keluar didalam.”

Hyunwoo, orang yang tengah Kihyun goda itu, tentu saja tersenyum puas. Kepalanya mendongak dengan tangan yang sibuk meremas gembungan diantara selangkangannya sendiri.

Baru setelah merasa cukup memanaskan diri, ia bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti sang pemilik rumah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memenuhi undangan bercinta yang baru saja di lontarkan.

**\- - -**

Sudah tengah hari ketika Kihyun baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek, ia memungut baju kotor di lantai untuk segera di cuci. Tidak lupa ia juga mengganti seprai dan selimut yang kotor dan mengumpulkan kondom bekas pakai yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Hyunwoo sudah pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, ketika mendapat telpon penting. Hingga dengan terpaksa menyudahkan pergumulan panas setelah menambah dua kali keluar lagi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan semua sisa sisa kegiatan mereka, Kihyun duduk dengan santai di ruang kerjanya dengan sebuah proposal di meja. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan banyak hal sampai tidak sadar ponselnya terus berdering karena panggilan masuk.

“Ada apa?”

_“Kau sudah buat janji dengan artist Lee? Kapan kalian akan bertemu?”_

“Besok, setelah jam makan siang.”

_“Oh benarkah? Bagus, ini kesempatan baik! Ia di kenal pelukis tanpa wajah, jadi manfaatkan waktumu untuk menguak informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang dirinya!”_

“Aku mengerti.”

_“Apa kau sakit? Tiba-tiba tidak masuk bekerja?”_

“Tidak, Hyunwoo baru pulang dan kerumahku.”

_“Aahh... begitu.”_

Kihyun bisa merasakan hening sejenak, suara dari sebrang telepon sekarang terdengar tidak lagi antusias. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

_“Aku tau ini bukan tempatku bicara seperti ini, tapi tetap saja sebagai temanmu.. Aku harap kau memikirkan kembali dengan baik hubungan kalian. Kau paham maksudku kan? Kalian- masih keluarga.”_

“Terima kasih, ku tutup.”

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar bersamaan diputusnya panggilan tersebut. Kihyun mendongak dengan mata memejam. Kepalanya mendadak terasa berat setelah mendengar perkataan Hyungwon, teman semasa kuliah yang juga menjadi rekan kerjanya. Harusnya itu menjadi sebuah saran tetapi justru terasa menampar dan menyakitkan sebab yang diucapkan adalah sebuah fakta.

Hubungannya dengan Hyunwoo sangat kacau. Itu sudah lebih dari saudara. Bahkan jika mereka tidak sedarah dan hanya saudara tiri, apa yang mereka jalani selama ini adalah salah.

Itu wajar jika saudara saling berbagi kasih sayang, tapi menjadi tidak ketika berbagi perasaan yang lebih dari seharusnya.

Rasanya kepala akan meledak jika ia terus memikirkan hal ini.

-Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf jika ada typo ~~


	5. Karakter yang Tidak Biasa

Sesuai dengan janji yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya. Kihyun duduk santai di salah satu sudut caffe dekat dengan kantornya. Menghabiskan waktu untuk minum kopi di temani sepiring _Strawberry cheese cake_ sebagai pengganti makan siang. Ia menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk di ajukan nanti.

Sesekali ia melihat ponsel untuk membalas pesan masuk juga mengecek jam. Sampai akhirnya seorang pria berwajah layaknya seorang aktor dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih bersih berdiri di depan mejanya.

Kihyun sempat mengira orang ini salah tempat atau tengah mencoba mendapatkan nomornya untuk berkencan sebelum akhirnya pria itu memperkenalkan diri, yang tidak lain adalah orang yang akan ia temui hari ini. “Ah, aku Yoo Kihyun dari Majalah Source Code, silahkan duduk.”

“Kau cukup tampan untuk orang yang tidak ingin wajahnya di ketahui publik.”

“Terima kasih.”

Hawa dingin mencekam seketika, Kihyun sibuk memperhatikan Minhyuk yang tampak sibuk melihat jalanan di luar jendela. Entah kenapa ada getaran aneh yang membuatnya tidak begitu tertarik dengan pria dihadapannya itu.

“Bisa kita mulai? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hari ini.”

Kalimat itu sukses menyadarkan Kihyun dari lamunannya. Buru-buru ia membuka laptopnya yang sempat ia tutup tadi, lalu mempersiapkan kamera yang sengaja ia bawa. “Aku akan merekam ini untuk jaga-jaga jika ketinggalan topik pembicaraan, hanya sebatas badan wajahmu tidak akan terlihat. Apa tidak masalah?”

“Ya.”

Singkat dan sangat jelas. Cukup menjadi izin untuk permintaan yang Kihyun inginkan.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, semua pertanyaan yang Kihyun lempar hanyalah pertanyaan formal serupa yang selalu ia berikan kepada para narasumber. Seperti _‘Apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan seni lukis?’, ‘Apakah ada hal dalam karirmu yang membuat terkesan?’, ‘Adakah saran yang ingin di bagikan untuk para pemula?’_ dan sebagainya.

Semua jawabannya pun, persis seperti yang Kihyun perkirakan dan beberapa cukup memuaskan. Tetapi ada yang begitu tidak biasa dari Minhyuk.

Ia begitu siap dan sangat tenang. Walaupun sorot mata tajamnya terlihat kosong dan gelap. Ia tidak kehilangan fokus sama sekali dan mampu menjawab dengan segera tanpa berfikir ataupun menjeda hanya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Justru Kihyun lah yang dibuat gugup. Ia mulai ragu bisa melanjutkan karena kehabisan pertanyaan secepat ini. Dan dia jadi kesal tanpa alasan.

“Sepertinya kau suka lukisan senang melukis sesuatu yang abstrak dengan tema tertentu?”

“Benarkah?”

Anehnya Kihyun merasa bermusuhan dengan orang ini. Entah alasan apa, sampai membuat Minhyuk terkenal. Karyanya tidak terlalu berbeda ataupun seistimewa itu sampai semua orang harus memujanya. Mungkin jika orang-orang tahu seperti apa rupanya itu akan menjadi alasan yang berbeda. Tetapi ini tidak seperti dia adalah anugerah dari tuhan yang harus di syukuri semua orang.

“Sejujurnya aku lebih senang menuangkan apa yang tengah kulihat ke atas kanvas. Ketika kau melihat sesuatu, dan membuatmu menjadi penasaran apa yang akan berubah setelahnya. Karena kau tidak dapat mengira masa depan. Maka dari itu semuanya terlihat tidak jelas.”

Tanpa sadar Kihyun berhenti mengetik, jari-jarinya tidak lagi menuliskan jawaban yang baru saja terlontar. Karena itu terdengar seperti kalimat paling jujur ia dapatkan.

“Sepertinya kau punya beberapa tahi lalat di wajahmu.”

Kihyun agak tersentak mendengarnya. Apa ia begitu fokus dengan laptopnya sejak tadi sampai tidak sadar jika Minhyuk sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya?

“Itu terlihat sangat cantik, yang berada tepat di sudut bibirmu.”

Dengan segera Kihyun memalingkan wajah. Kalimat yang Minhyuk katakan mungkin terdengar seperti pujian tapi entah kenapa seperti ada maksud lain dibaliknya. Dan cukup membuat dadanya berdesir tiba-tiba. Rasanya agak aneh.

. . .

Kihyun tidak menyangka ia akan menghabiskan waktu sampai matahari terbenam hanya untuk menguak informasi dari seorang pelukis yang tengah naik daun. Beruntung ia membawa tas sebelumnya, jadi tidak perlu repot kembali ke kantor untuk mengambilnya. “Maaf membuatmu membatalkan janji dengan orang lain.”

“Tidak masalah, kurasa pertemuan ini lebih penting.”

Ya benar, pekerjaan ini juga sangat penting untuk kelanjutan karir Kihyun. Mendapatkan narasumber yang belum pernah bekerja sama dengan mitra lain atau bisakah kihyun katakan Minhyuk sedikit tidak tertarik?

“Ini mungkin sedikit pribadi. Tapi entah kenapa aku penasaran akan sesuatu.”

“Kalau begitu tanyakan.”

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Kihyun menatap langsung ke mata Minhyuk. Apakah karena langit sudah senja? Atau karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang? Berdiri di depan caffe seperti ini membuat Minhyuk terlihat sedikit lebih menarik dari sebelumnya. “Apa kau pernah melukis seseorang?”

“Tentu.”

Mereka masih bertukar pandang bahkan ketika sorot mata Minhyuk berubah dan sulit di jelaskan. Kihyun masih enggan menyudahinya.

“Orang yang tengah bercinta.”

Terkejut. Tentu saja, dengan mata yang melebar, raut wajah Kihyun menunjukkan ketidak percayaan yang sangat jelas.

“Aku melukis pacarku, setelah menggali ingatan tentang seperti apa wajahnya saat kami sedang seks. Lukisan itu pernah terkenal karena terlihat sangat nyata.”

Kihyun tidak tahu harus menanggapinya pembicaraan ini seperti apa. Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk di bicarakan. Bahkan jika memang mulanya ia sendiri yang mengajukan pertanyaan, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk di dengar.

“Dia seorang model terkenal, kau bisa mencarinya karena lukisan itu di upload ke medsos ketika kami berkencan dulu. Mungkin itu sekitar tahun kedua kuliahku di Jepang.”

“Ke-kenapa kau mengatakan ini?” sekali lagi gugup menghampiri Kihyun karena orang yang sama.

“Bukankah itu bisa menjadi topik untuk ulasan di kolom-mu?”

“Kau gila?!!”

-Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf kalau banyak typo, atau tulisanku ga enak di baca ,, masih belajar kakak ~~!!

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca ~~~~


End file.
